Accelerated processing devices (“APDs”) include hardware for performing tasks such as rendering graphics. Some computer systems include multiple APDs. The inclusion of multiple APDs is intended to speed up the tasks performed by the APDs. However, due to the complexities in designing software configured to take advantage of the presence of multiple APDs, computer systems often do not utilize the full potential of multi-APD systems.